Emily (Until Dawn)
Emily, referred to by some of her friends as Em, is one of the eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. Involvement Until Dawn Prologue Emily is first seen while Jessica and Sam are arguing about the prank some of the survivors are about to perform on Hannah Washington. She and Jessica hide under the bed and laugh while Hannah begins to remove her clothes for Mike Munroe. She and the other pranksters pop out, leaving Hannah mortified. They chase Hannah as she flees the lodge, and Emily calls out after her saying, "It was just a prank, Han." Chapter 1 A year later, she and the other survivors return to the lodge. Emily and her new boyfriend Matt begin to walk from the cable car station to the lodge when Mike, who had recently dumped her, jumps out at them. After Mike and Matt converse, Mike walks off toward the cable cars. Emily tells Matt that she remembered she had to tell Sam something and leaves in the direction Mike walked off. Soon afterwards, while Ashley is looking through the telescope, she sees Emily and Mike embracing each other. Chapter 2 Back at the lodge, Emily can engage in a quarrel with Jessica, ultimately ending in Jessica and Mike being sent to the guest cabin, and Emily complains to Matt about her missing bag. She and Matt venture outside to retrieve a bag that was left somewhere near the cable car station and flirts with him through the trip. Later, she may prank him by pretending to be pulled away by an unknown force. They discover an eerie sign written in a pig's blood welcoming them back and decide to head back to the lodge. Chapter 4 The couple soon stumbles upon Ashley and Chris who believed he just killed Josh Washington in order to save Ashley from death by one of The Killer's traps. Emily, now frightened, decides that it is best to find help and heads to the cable car station. Chapter 5 Emily and Matt reach the cable car station to find that it has been ransacked. They discover that the cable car is suspended away from the station without a key to operate it, so they head towards a ranger tower to radio for help. They are chased by deer to the edge of the cliff where Hannah and Beth Washington fell. Chapter 6 Emily manages to get past the deer and, with or without Matt, ventures to the radio tower to signal for help. She contacts the Park Ranger Service and the ranger on duty promises to dispatch help to the lodge, but due to the weather it will not arrive until dawn. Suddenly, the cable supports to the tower are cut by a Wendigo, which causes Emily to fall out of one of the tower's windows. The towers catches on fire, falls over and slides downwards into the mine where it then collapses into itself. If Matt is still alive, he can attempt to help her up, but she will fall regardless of his decision. Chapter 7 Emily is shown to have survived her fall due to a rope catching her foot suspending her upside down. After swinging to a ledge she is injured when the tower collapses deeper into the mines. She explores the mines looking for Matt and an exit while finding clues about the disappearance of Beth and Hannah. Chapter 8 After discovering no way out she soon encounters The Stranger who, as a Wendigo attacks, reveals himself to be harmless despite her protests for him to get away. She is given a bag with flares and flees from the Wendigo as The Stranger keeps it at bay. During her escape, Emily may be killed by having her eyes gouged by a Wendigo. She is chased into a mine elevator which takes her to the above ground mining facility. She scrambles up a conveyor belt with Wendigo on her tail, after which she may fall into a grinder from the conveyor belt and be killed. If she survives, she may be bitten if she gave Matt the flare gun. She escapes the Wendigo by either falling, or zip lining down the ridge back towards the lodge where she finds safety with the others. Emily, in shock from what just happened struggles to explain to the other members what's going on. At this point the Stranger enters the lodge and explains to them about the Wendigo. Monsters created when a person is possessed by a spirit that causes the person to resort to cannibalism. Emily waits with Sam and Ashley while Chris attempts to retrieve Josh from a shed outside. Once he returns without Josh, the group hides in the basement where Ashley may discover Emily's bite. If so, they worry that it may be contagious. Ashley claims that The Stranger told them that being bitten by a Wendigo will transform you into one. Mike agrees with Ashley and tells Emily that she has to leave the room. Upon her refusal, he picks up the revolver and aims it at Emily's head. He can either shoot her in the eye or say that he can't go through with it and put down the gun. Ashley picks up The Stranger's journal and begins to go through it. On the final page, she discovers that the Wendigo's bite is in fact not infectious. If she reveals to the group that Emily is going to be safe, Emily becomes angered at the thought of her almost dying for no reason and slaps Ashley. Chapter 9 Emily, along with Sam, Ashley, and potentially Chris, try to locate Mike by heading through the lodge tunnel to the Sanatorium. The group soon discovers that Mike locked the door behind him, and they travel through the mines upon Ashley's suggestion. As Sam asks who wants to descend into the tunnels first, Emily replies, "After you". She and Sam, and possibly Ashley and Chris, find a huge rock wall blocking their path. Emily, still recovering from her earlier time in the mines, turns around and heads back to the lodge with the rest of the survivors while Sam climbs up a rock-face. Chapter 10 As the Wendigo's begin to invade the lodge in numbers, Emily and whoever is left all flee from the basement to the lobby floor where they are stopped in their tracks by the group of Wendigo's waiting for them. If Ashley concealed the truth about Emily's bite, or if she wasn't bitten at all, she will be the last one to leave, but if Ashley reassured Emily, she will push Ashley into the wall making her the last one to leave. If successful, Emily runs outside the lodge before the lodge explodes killing all the Wendigo's inside. She and the others that survived watch the lodge burn as the sun rises in the background and a rescue helicopter is seen approaching them for pickup. During Credits After the survivors are picked up, they are interviewed by the police. If Emily was bitten, she tells them that Mike pointed a gun at her and almost shot her; similarly, she will tell the police if Matt abandoned her on the radio tower. If she and Matt's relationship level is high but he dies, Emily will express remorse when hearing the authorities are unable to locate his body and chides herself for being unable to save him. If the relationship level is normal or poor and Matt survives the ordeal, whether or not he tried to save her or not, she will blame him for choosing himself over her and leaving her to die. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Mike Munroe *Sam (Indirectly Caused) *Wendigo (Direct of Indirect) Allies *Hannah Washington *Beth Washington *Matt *Chris *Sam *Mike Munroe (Formerly) Enemies *Mike Munroe *Jessica *Ashley *The Psycho Appearances *Until Dawn **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 4 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 **Chapter 7 **Chapter 8 **Chapter 9 (Determinant) **Chapter 10 (Determinant) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Determinant Category:Until Dawn Characters Category:Survivors